Why
by Lexvan
Summary: Based off of my "Spring Cleaning" story. Of all the girls he could of gotten with. Of all the girls he could of choosed from. He picked her. And Hay Lin just has one thing to say to that. Why? One-shot. Hay Lin/OC Also has a little humor as well.


_**Why**_

**By: _Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Takes place after season two. I don't own Build a Bear Workshop either.**

**Warning: This story is based off after the events in my _Spring Cleaning _story. Not _W.I.T.C.H. meet S.T.A.R.S.! _So if you haven't read _Spring Cleaning _yet, then I suggest you do. And don't forget to review.**

**And now on with the story!**

"Hay Lin is going to love this!", Angelo said as he was heading towards the Lin's home that was on top of the Silver Dragon restaurant they owned. "I just hope she's home for me to give it to her."

It has been three months since Angelo and Hay Lin have become a couple, and things were going great between them! They spend a lot of time together, unless she has to go take care of Guardian business with the others, which Angelo doesn't know about yet. She cares for Angelo, but she doesn't know how he'll take her growing wings and fighting evil. But that's besides the point of this story. Right now, Angelo is heading to Hay Lin's home to give her something he knows she'll like.

"I wonder if she's working.", Angelo said as he stood at the entrance of the Silver Dragon. "Only one way to find out."

Angelo then entered the restaurant and went towards the stairs of that lead to the upper area that was the Lin's home. Once there, he knocked on the door. The door opened, and Angelo saw Joan Lin, Hay Lin's mom, looking a bit worried about something.

"Hi, Mrs. Lin.", Angelo said with a smile. "Is Hay Lin home?"

"Ah, Angelo!", Joan said as she welcomed Angelo in. "Maybe you can help."

"Help with what?", Angelo questioned.

"It's Hay Lin.", Joan said. "She's locked herself in her room and won't come out! Maybe you can get her to come out."

"Why did she lock herself in her room in the first place?", Angelo asked as they made their way to her room.

"I don't know.", Joan said. "All I know is that I saw Hay Lin run past me as I was in the living room, and then Irma was next calling for her to stop!"

Soon, they were at Hay Lin's bedroom door, that was closed and locked, with Irma trying to get her to open the door.

"Come on, Hay Lin!", Irma called out to her best friend. "Tell me what happened!"

"No!", Hay Lin yelled from within her room.

"Wow! She's really upset.", Angelo said as he stood at the door. "Hey, Irma."

"Hey.", Irma said. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to give Hay Lin something.", Angelo said as he held up the gift wrapped box he had. "What happened to Hay Lin?"

"I don't know.", Irma replied. "We were in the mall, shopping for clothes, when I went to try something on. When I came back out, I saw Hay Lin take off out of the store. When I caught up with her, she was already locked up in her room. And she won't come out!"

"Let me give it a try.", Angelo said as he stepped up to the door. "Hay Lin? It me."

"Angelo?", Hay Lin questioned in a sad voice.

"Yes, it's me.", Angelo said. "Mind if I come in? I have something for you."

"O-okay.", Hay Lin said. "But just you! Everybody else stand back!"

Obeying her wishes, Irma and Joan Lin stood back as Hay Lin unlocked her door and opened it slowly. Angelo then went inside. Once inside, Hay Lin, who was hiding behind the door, quickly close the door and locked it. Angelo turned to see Hay Lin dressed in a pair of white shorts and a sky blue tank-top. Her hair was in it's usual pigtails. But what caught his attention was that her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Now Angelo didn't like to see any of his friends upset. To to see Hay Lin like this just wasn't right, cause well... It's Hay Lin for crying out loud! She always the happy one of the group. She's the one cheering everybody else up when they're down. And for Angelo, her bright and happy smile could brighten up his day when ever he saw it. But right now, it was her who needed comfort. And Angelo was going to be there for her. I mean he is her boyfriend and all. It's his duty to be there for her. Angelo then sat the gift he got for Hay Lin on the foot of her bed and then walked up to Hay Lin and wrapped his arms around her little frame.

Feeling his arms around her, Hay Lin broke down and cried again as she buried her face in his chest. Wanting to make her feel more comfortale, Angelo scoped Hay Lin in his arms and carried her over to her bed and sat her down on it. Angelo then sat next to her and rubbed her back to calm her a bit. A few minutes later she was calm and wiping her eyes.

"You okay?", Angelo asked hoping to get some kind of answer out of Hay Lin.

"No.", Hay Lin said softly as she sat there not moving.

"Then what can I do to make you feel better?", he asked with concern.

Hay Lin then looked up at Angelo with sad eyes.

"Why are you with me?", she asked. "Why do you like me?"

"What do you mean?", Angelo questioned.

"Well look at me!", Hay Lin said as she held out her arms. "I'm not graceful as Cornelia, or smart as Taranee. I don't have Irma's sense of humor, or can play sports as well as Will! I'm not as developed as the girls are! I'm just little scrawny Hay Lin! Why would you want to be with me?"

Hearing this, surprise Angelo! Sure Hay Lin wasn't like the other girls. But, that didn't matter to him. He liked Hay Lin for who she was. And he was gong to let her know this.

"Listen, Hay Lin.", Angelo said as he turned Hay Lin to look at him. "I'm not going to lie to you."

Hay Lin just looked at Angelo, hoping to hear something to make her feel better.

"You're right about all you said.", he said shocking Hay Lin. "You're not as graceful as Cornelia, or as smart as Taranee. You don't have Irma's sense of humor, or can play sports as well as Will! And you're not as... developed as the girls are! Which means nothing to me! So, why would I want to be with you?"

Hay Lin then held her head down as tears were about to flow. But then she felt Angelo place a finger under her chin and tilt it up so she was looking at him.

"I'll tell you why.", Angelo said. "It's because you're Hay Lin. Friend of many. And my girlfriend. When someone is down, you're there to cheer them up. You're one heck of an artist. And can design clothes like it's nobodies business. You're caring, kind, and always there for your friends. And you have you own type of grace, and sense of humor. And you may not have Taranee's brains, but you're still smart. And when it comes to sports, you as good as anyone else. What I'm trying to say is that I'm with you because I want to be with you and you only. No ifs, ands, or buts about it."

Hay Lin then hugged Angelo as her tears flowed. But she wasn't sad or upset. She was happy. Happy that Angelo cared for her the way she was. Now Angelo needed to know why she was so upset in the first place. So, after she calmed down a bit, Angelo decided to get to the bottom of all this.

"Okay, Hay Lin.", Angelo said as they pulled away from each other. "Now what happened at the mall that got you so upset?"

Hay Lin then took a deep breath and...

"Well, me and Irma were in a clothing store looking for new swimsuits to wear to the beach.", Hay Lin explained. "While we were looking, Irma found this one swimsuit and...

_Flashback an hour ago..._

"Now this I like!", Irma said as she grabbed a aqua-blue two-piece bikini. "I'm going to try this one! Be right back!"

"Okay.", Hay Lin said as she was looking for a swimsuit to wear. "Now let's see. This one is nice! But this one has better patterns!"

"Look at that scrany little thing, trying to pick a swimsuit1", Hay Lin heard one of the two girls behind the counter, who was blond, whisper to the other, with her super hearing. "She barely has a figure!"

"I amazed you saw how scrawny she was with that forehead of her.", the other girl, who was a brunette whispered. "And look at those ears! She could pick up a conversation from across the mall!"

"Someone needs to tell her that she needs to be more developed like her friend to wear a good swimsuit", the blond giggled. "It'll be the only way her boyfriend will notice her."

"I don't even think she has a boyfriend!", the brunette giggled. "Who'd want a skinny little girl like her!"

Hearing all that, caused Hay Lin's eyes to water as she gripped one of the swimsuits tightly before she dropped it and ran off with tears in her eyes. And just as she took off running, Irma came walking out of the changing rooms in the swimsuit she wanted to buy.

"So, what do you think, Hay Lin?", Irma questioned to her best friend. "Hay Lin?"

Irma then saw Hay Lin running out of the store.

"Hay Lin!", Irma called out to her.

Irma then went back into the changing room and changed back into her clothes and went after Hay Lin.

_End Flashback_

"And you know the rest.", Hay Lin said sadly as her legs hung off the side of the bed.

"Well, those two girls can say what they want.", Angelo said. "I for one like your forehead. For I can kiss it where ever I want."

Angelo then kissed Hay Lin forehead making her giggle a little.

"And as for your ears, I don't see anything wrong with them. I think they're cute!", Angelo said. "Besides, I like how they wiggle when your excited or happy about something."

Suddenly, Hay Lin's ears began to wiggle as she smiled at Angelo.

"See! They're wiggling right now!", Angelo grinned. "Now I know you're happy!"

Hay Lin then laid back on her bed with a smile on her face.

"So, you want to go back to the mall and show those two girls up?", Angelo asked Hay Lin as laid next to her.

"Nah!", Hay Lin said. "It's not worth it."

"But I want to.", Angelo said. "I want them to see that when you judge someone, you may end up looking dumb. Besides, I think they're the ones without boyfriends."

"Well... I do need a new swimsuit.", Hay Lin said.

"Then let's go.", Angelo said as he stood up. "But first."

Angelo then grabbed the gift he got for Hay Lin and gave it to her.

"Open it.", Angelo said.

Hay Lin waisted no time tearing through the wrapping paper and opening the box. She then gasped as she saw what it was. She then took it out to get a better look at it. It was a little green alien with black eyes, blue jeans, white sneakers, a red and white baseball cap, and a white T-shirt with Hay Lin + Angelo written on it.

"I made it at the Build a Bear Workshop yesterday.", he told her.

"I love it!", Hay Lin said as she hugged it tight.

Hy Lin then kissed Angelo on his cheek.

"Thanks.", Hay Lin said smiling. "For everything you did today."

"You're worth it, Hay Lin.", Angelo said as he kissed her.

Suddenly, a knock came at the door.

"It's a little to quite in there!", Irma yelled.

"We better go, before Irma strains her voice.", Hay Lin said.

"That wouldn't be a bad thing actually.", Angelo joked getting a small laugh out of Hay Lin.

"I heard that!", Irma said. "Now let's head back to the mall! There's a swimsuit with my name on it!"

Hay Lin then put her stuffed alien on her bed and went with Angelo and Irma to the mall, after letting her mom know that she was okay. Once at the mall, Angelo and Hay Lin put their little plan into action. Hay Lin saw that the same two girls were still at the counter. So Angelo walked in first and went to the swim trunks and looked through them. It didn't take him long to notice the two girls watch him. Then, Hay Lin and Irma walked in and Irma found the same swimsuit she wanted. Hay Lin them heard the two girls giggling at her. Irma was about to go chew them out, but Hay Lin stopped her, and went back to looking for a swimsuit. Soon she found a black and purple one-piece. She then went and tried it on. She then came out to show it to Irma.

"So what do you think?", Hay Lin asked Irma as she did a pose.

"That looks great! I know Angelo's gonna love it.", Irma said with a smirk.

"You think so?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Totally.", Irma said. "Now let's go and pay for these swimsuits."

Hay Lin waisted no time changing back into her clothes. Then her and Irma went up to the counter to pat for their swimsuits.

"I'd like to pay for this please.", Irma said calmly as she pulled out her money.

"That'll be $10.50.", the blond haired girl said.

Irma then handed the girl $11.00 and got back fifty cents. The came Hay Lin as she set the swimsuit she wanted on the counter.

"That will be $11.00.", the brunette said as she tried to contain her snickering.

"Add this to that please.", Angelo said as he placed a pair of black and purple trunks next to Hay Lin's swimsuit.

"Why are you paying for her item?", the blond asked.

"Because she my girlfriend.", Angelo said calmly surprising both girls. "Is that a problem?"

"N-n-no.", the brunette said as she rang both items. "That'll be $21.00."

Angelo paid for both items and he and Hay Lin left the store with Hay Lin holding onto Angelo's arm with a smile on her face as she looked back out of the corner of her eye at the two stunned girls.

"How did she get a guy like that?", the blond girl questioned.

"Why can't we get a guy like that?", the brunette questioned.

Hay Lin only giggled as they left the mall.

'Why did I ever question his feeling for me?', Hay Lin thought to herself as they caught the bus.

Later that day, around sunset, Hay Lin and Angelo were sitting under a tree in the park. Angelo was sitting back against the tree with his arms wrapped around Hay Lin as she sat in front of him with her back leaned against him. They both were enjoying the view of the sunset as the sky was painted with beautiful colors. Hay Lin was simply enjoying spending her time with Angelo as he held her in his arms.

"This is nice.", Hay Lin purred as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah, it is.", Angelo said with a smile. "We should do this more often."

"Yeah.", Hay Lin said lazily, yet happily way. "Um... Angelo?"

"Yeah, Hay Lin?", Angelo questioned.

"I'm... I'm sorry for questioning why you were with me.", Hay Lin said. "I hope i didn't hurt your feelings."

"You didn't hurt my feelings, Hay Lin.", Angelo said. "And to be honest, I'm kind of glad you did ask me why I was with you."

"You are?", Hay Lin questioned as she leaned a bit to the side and stared at Angelo. "Why?"

"Well, when you did ask my why, I realised how much you mean to me.", Angelo said. "You mean a lot to me, Hay Lin. And I want this to last as long as we can make it last."

"And if we end up breaking up?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Well, I know we won't be talking to each other for a while.", Angelo said. "But I hope that we'll be friends. And if we're lucky, we'll end up getting back together."

"I'd like that.", Hay Lin said.

"Me to.", Angelo said. "But for now, let's enjoy our time together and hope it last."

"Yes. Let's.", Hay Lin said before they shared a loving kiss.

At that moment, both of them knew that they wanted to make their relationship last a very long time. And maybe one day, she'll tell him about her secret life. But for now, she was going to enjoy the moment with Angelo.

Why?

Because she choose to in her heart.

And in the end, that's what matters.

**THE END**

**A/N: Well, that's this One-shot for Angelo and Hay Lin. Hope you like it. Cause a good amount of you all seem to like my Hay Lin/Angelo pairings. Well, I do plan on doing a longer story of Hay Lin/Angelo.**

**Please review.**


End file.
